A Night With Ecstacio
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ecstacio is known to be powerful and many fear him, though while he doesn't show much emotion, he cannot turn his back on someone who needs help, something Shell finds out when she goes to him when she's sick. Written by guestsurprise. :) I only posted it for them. :)


**Another amazing story by guestsurprise, who owns Ecstacio, Jocu, Marcello, Jest, Blithe, Amio, Jape, Vibracio, Vivo, Jovi, and Shell. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**A Night With Ecstacio**

As the moon rose high in the realm, Jocu let out a deep sigh and his sigh passed over the valley and through the mountains. He and a few others of his comrades were spending the night in the mountains and as they were, they saw that Shell was not feeling the best. She had a terrible stomach virus from some fish that she ate.

"I need to go home," she thought to herself. But she didn't want to go home because she would be alone in her underwater cave. She was taking a small sick leave from Cirque Mystique and Jocu and the others were helping her to recover.

"You're not feeling well?" Jocu asked, now looking at her.

"Yeah, that fish made me sick," she said, now sweating and looking like she would faint any second.

"Do you think we can get her to Vibracio?" Marcello, the hunicorn prince, asked.

"She's a mermaid; I think he could help, but he would need to travel to the sea to gather some specific seaweed for her," Jocu said in concern. "He could do it, but it would take a bit to make and she needs assistance immediately."

"What do we need to do?" Amio asked in concern.

"I have an idea; we need to get her to our uncle Ecstacio," Jocu said. All of the brothers looked at Jocu in shock!

"Are you insane?! Ecstacio is in his hidden waterfall! He doesn't want to EVER be disturbed when he is there!" Jape said.

"The last Lauhinian that disturbed him when he was in that waterfall was throw seven miles!" Blithe said, now looking positively afraid.

"But we have to take her, my brothers; she is unwell," Jocu said, now helping Shell up.

"Jocu…I understand you want to help her. But Shell needs to make that decision; disturbing Uncle Ecstacio could lead to more harm than good," Jest said patiently.

"I know, but we really need him to help us now; I have a feeling that he will understand," Jocu said, now holding his friend to him.

"Still, it is her decision," Jape added gently.

"Yes…this is true. Shell, what do you want to do?" Jocu asked, now looking down at her.

"I-I want to visit your uncle. Please…," she said weakly. The brothers all looked at each other and nodded; no one liked to disturb Ecstacio when he was in his private waterfall, but they needed him to help them and they needed him now.

"I will lead the way, but Jocu…once we get there, Shell will have to go the rest of the way herself. If there are too many of us, he will be furious," Jest said.

"I agree; let's go," Jocu said, now picking up Shell and the brothers and friends all paraded towards the forbidden woods.

* * *

_An hour later…_

The brothers stopped in front of a few tall and thick ancient trees. They could hear the flow of running water and they knew the waterfall was deep within the cave and that somewhere deep inside the cave the large being would be.

"Go inside…he will help you," Jocu coaxed, now gently placing her down and putting her at the entrance.

"I-I'm scared," she said, now shaking a bit.

"Do not be afraid; it will all be alright," Jocu said, now easing her more forward. Shell was about to protest more, but felt a twinge hard in her stomach and felt like she needed to risk it. As she slowly began to go inside, she gasped as roots began to close around her!

"JOCU!" She shouted in horror.

"Hurry! Run towards the sound of the running water!" He called, now looking at her through the vines.

Shell nodded and ran forward; the vines were a safety measure, so they were not sure if Shell was friend or foe. But she ran as if her life depended on it!

"C'mon, Shell…you can make it," Amio said, now looking at her as she ran through. But he felt a small touch on his shoulder and turned and saw his brother, Vivo, looking at him.

"She will be alright; we will just wait here until she comes back," Vivo said, now trying hard not to be worried too.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

As she ran she gasped as some vines grabbed her tightly and no matter how much she fought and screamed out, they had her!

"LET GO OF ME! JOCU, HELP!" she screamed out, but she knew he couldn't get to her or help right now. As she squirmed, she felt the vines take her towards the waterfall. Once she entered, her mouth dropped open as she saw the beautiful waterfall falling from the towering rocks and trees around her. Some of the water trickled and most of it dripped down like a water tower. It fell down into a rushing deep pool in the middle of the ground and she saw how the rocks glistened and appeared like diamonds and rubies that were stuck in the cave walls and ground.

"T-This is beautiful…," she said to herself quietly. But she then let out a shout and gasped as she saw Ecstacio emerge from the water and run his large, clawed hands through his hair. She saw him rise to where the water now rippled to his waist and his back was to her! She was praying he didn't see or hear her, but within a second, he sniffed the air. But instead of turning around, he simply sighed.

"Why have you come, mermaid…?" Came the deep question. Shell could feel herself shaking hard and her response got caught in her throat. Hearing the lack of response, he glanced at her over his shoulder. Her scared blue eyes met the unwinking ruby red eyes of the Great Prince himself.

"P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Please, I need to see you, Lord Ecstacio…," she said meekly.

No response. He only stared at her, not moving.

"I have a bad stomach ache and I really need relief," she continued quietly. That comment made him slowly turn and face her and that made her eyes widen. He wore no shirt and his white chest bore a small scar from the previous fight with the Nitians. She then saw him slowly and confidently begin to approach; he wore loincloth shorts that were made of royal material and his golden amulet was still around his neck.

"What you need is rest, Shell…," he said in a non-emotional voice.

"You know my name?" She asked.

"Yes, and I am aware of your pain." He said. "I could feel it as you were coming in."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you; I had nowhere else to go," she said in concern, now letting a tear form due to pain and fear of Ecstacio.

"You need to calm yourself…," he said, now approaching more. But at this point Shell was becoming hysterical; Ecstacio was something INDEED to fear!

"Just please don't hit me or hurt me! It was all my idea to come! Jocu and the others weren't sure, but I just wanted your help," she said, now letting tears fall. Ecstacio's stoic expression slowly changed to a hint of concern; he knew that people feared him but due to her panic, he needed a different method.

"You must calm yourself; your heart rate is increasing and you need to remain calm for me to see the issue," he said, his voice slowly hinting concern.

"I-I just can't," she said, now letting tears fall and she began to cry more. Ecstacio let out a sign and then made a complicated hand gesture that lifted her from the ground.

"H-HEY!" She shouted in shock. Now she was still wrapped in vines and he had her in his telekinesis! That made her squirm harder, but now he made a hand motion that made her come closer to him and she couldn't move! "P-PLEASE!"

Ecstacio made no sound; he only controlled her with his power and once he got closer and closer to her, he got the bound girl close to his chest.

"D-Don't hurt me!" She begged, now looking at him pleadingly. "P-Please!"

No response.

"Lord Ecstacio, please answer me!" She begged.

No response.

"I'm begging you!" She pleaded, now looking at his handsome face.

He only touched the back of her head and that made her shout in shock.

"L-Lord Ecstacio, I HMMMM!" She said as her eyes widened in horror.

He had leaned down and his lips touched hers; he began to absorb the pain she had and he growled as he began to absorb it all and she began to feel it leave. After a second, he parted from her and he let his telekinesis place her down on the ground. The vines also slowly let her go and she felt much, much better than before. She noticed that Ecstacio was sweating because of what he absorbed, but he was healing a lot faster and soon he was back to his normal stoic self.

"You are wonderful," came a soft voice. He shook himself and saw Shell approach him with a look of admiration. "You truly aren't as unfeeling as most believe, Lord Ecstacio…,"

"I am only doing my duty…nothing more," he said, but his eyes widened slowly as she hugged him and happy tears streamed from her face.

"No one has ever taken my pain like that before…thank you so much…," Shell said softly. Ecstacio winced as the tears began to hurt him, but he let her cry on him. Being a Lauhinian, he allowed her to cry because he knew she needed it. After a few minutes, she looked up at him and he placed a hand on her head.

"Until we meet again, Shell…," he said, now slowly vanishing.

"Ecstacio…we love you…and…I love you too! You're our hero," she said, now gently touching his hand. "One day…I hope you actually let us love you…,"

And she smiled a bright smile because for a split second, it almost looked like Ecstacio gave a ghost of a smile. But then all she saw was a bright light and everything was gone.

Once her eyes adjusted, she was outside with the others again! They all crowded around her and they knew that she had a peaceful encounter.

"What happened?" Vivo said.

"Ecstacio absorbed my pain…he really took care of me," she said.

"He's one of the kindest Lauhinians I have ever met."

"He is wonderful…he may be scary, but he is great," Amio said.

"When he helped you, what method did he use?" Jovi asked, very interested in learning different techniques.

"He actually…placed his lips on yours didn't he?" Blithe smirked, now seeing her blush.

"Yes…he did. I was too scared to let him absorb it by touching my stomach so he…well…." She giggled. All the brothers' mouths dropped open and they could only chuckle. Ecstacio was a mystery but he never failed when they needed him.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****Hope you all enjoyed it! Ecstacio is full of surprises but when in trouble, the others know he is never far away. And no, he does not like Shell like that XD. Ecstacio is not interested in any females. But Shell, however, is one of the many admirers of Ecstacio now. ;) Under that deep tough exterior…there is more to Ecstacio that will be revealed in time. However, that is for another time. XD Right now, he's still his stoic self and for now…he will remain a mystery ;)**

**To guestsurprise: As stoic as he is, not even Ecstacio can ignore someone in pain, though he claims he only helps because it's right. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
